Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?/Merchandise
Board Games Parker Brothers (2007-2008) Released two home editions based on the original FOX primetime version in 2007 and 2008. 285279.jpg|2007 version Z0045184.jpg|2008 version Patch (2009) Released only one edition based on the short-lived syndicated version in 2009. 414ed1fb38f850c3899da339e539fcc0.jpg Hasbro Gaming (2015, 2019) Based on the FOX Primetime revival in 2015. Are_You_Smarter_Than_a_5th_Grader_2015.jpg Based on the current Nickelodeon revival in 2019 without John Cena on the cover. 81U7IaV8H0L._SL1500_.jpg Books Harper (2007) Books based on the show have been released including a "word search" and "crossword puzzles". 51WkJ2C1DKL._SL500_PIsitb-sticker-arrow-big,TopRight,35,-73_OU01_SS500_.jpg 9780061651564_p0_v1_s260x420.jpg 6435170707p.jpg Calendars Andrews McMeel (2007) Various calendars have been released by them. are-you-smarter-than-a-5th-grader.jpg 9780740774539_p0_v1_s260x420.JPG Card Game Cardinal (2007) A card game based on the FOX version was released by Cardinal in 2007. Prior to this, a Disney edition has also been released. 51VSQoR4byL.jpg 5th-grad-disney.jpg DVD Game Parker Brothers (2007) Unlike the show, the player can only pick one classmate for the whole game, and has a choice of 20 games. A 2-player mode is also available. 287519508d0df5af3484d3576160.jpg Electronic Games TechnoSource (2007) A Tabletop, Handheld and Pop Quiz editions have been released by TechnoSource. 51W1ggxQBwL._SL500_SS500_.jpg prod_2594393014.jpg Screen-Shot-2014-06-21-at-4_35_01-PM.png 1325_2.jpg Toys Wendy's (2010) released as a "Kids Meal" toy at the time. mvIyr23o8PYVOqvrsaB0PiQ.jpg Facebook Game Ludia (2011) Ludia released a Facebook game based on the show in 2011. 5th_facebookThumb.jpg Mobile Game Capcom (2008-2009) A 2009 and 2010 editions were release for various apple iOS devices by Capcom. 5th grader 09.jpg are-you-smarter-than-a-5th-grader-2010-screenshot-1.jpg Ludia (2012) Currently, Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader? & Friends have been released for the iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad and Android devices by Ludia. d1cac604d441cc17af672c04aa209c6c.jpg Plug & Play Game Jakks Pacific (2007) A Plug n' Play devices was released at the time. DSC09094.jpg Video Games THQ (2007-2010) Various video games for Nintendo Wii/DS, Playstation 2/PS2, Xbox 360 and the PC have been released by THQ before they declared bankruptcy in 2013. (NOTE: The original 2007 edition, Make the Grade and Game Time were based on the original 2007-09 FOX Primetime version while Back to School was based on the short-lived Syndicated version.) Original (2007) Are_You_Smarter_than_a_5th_Grader_(NA).jpg 51dwToTSJ3L._SY300_.jpg Make The Grade (2008) 1555784-954032_113386_front.jpg 954033_113387_front.jpg are you smarter.jpg 516ggRU07FL.jpg Game Time (2009) 960826_126147_front.jpg AreYouSmarterThanA5thGra1300_f.jpg are_you_smarter_than_a_5th_grader_game_time.jpg Back To School (2010) wii-are-you-smarter-than-a-5th-grader-back-to-school.jpg are-you-smarter-than-a-5th-grader-back-to-school-ds.jpg GameMill Entertainment (2015) a port for the Nintendo 3DS based on the 2015 FOX Primetime version was made for the system at the time. Also from this version make a PC version. 81-fV6qcIzL._SX425_.jpg Video Slot Machine AGS/American Gaming Systems (2014) 5th Grader Slots logo.jpg On September 20, 2012, AGS announced a licensing agreement with One Tree Media to make gaming devices (mainly slot machines) based on the show in the future. On August 27, 2013, according to Global Gaming Business, It was launched at G2E 2013 as part of there "It Pays to Know" series of slot machine games along with "Family Feud"''and ''"Ripley's Believe It or Not". As of now, there's no certain indication as to whether or not these series of games will be launched this year or the next year. However, two years later, the machine was released in 2014 where the base game is a five-reel scatter-pay video slot on a four-by-five, yielding 1,024 possible winning combination on every spin. As with many of the premium games in the AGS lineup, this one is packed with bonus events such as: "free-spin events", "picking bonuses" and mystery awards. In the game, players are prompted to choose one of four "helpers" fall-backs like eliminating one of the four possible multiple-choice answers or stats on how an audience answered the question. The player is then given a first-grade question and then tries to answer it correctly. The earlier the correct answer is picked, the higher the award. Answering a question correctly within three tries advances the grade level and the game goes on. Completing all five grade levels earns the "Gold Star Bonus" in which the player picks from a field of five stars to reveal an advance award. In addition to the "helper" picked at the beginning, the player can earn any of the three "cheats" by landing symbols on the primary game: *"Peek" lets you look at the answer of a "classmate" which on the TV show is a fifth grader who has been given a study guide on the show's questions. You can then choose to "copy" the answer for the slot game. (The classmate doesn't always get it right.) while the other cheat is "save" which automatically corrects your wrong answer if the classmate has the correct one. *"Field Trip" is the other bonus for which picks are made to reveal multipliers for a free-spin round. and two primary game events called "Mystery Jackpot" and "Mega Block Spins" expands the real field for up to 10 rows of symbols with three wild reels for one super-spin. 5th_grader_cabinet.jpg Brochure 5th_Grader_Slots_P1.jpg 5th_Grader_Slots_P2.jpg Links American Gaming Systems: Player Premium Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?|Global Gaming Business Magazine Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? Video Slot Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? (GameMill Entertainment) Category:Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? Category:Merchandise